


醒酒

by Anisette642



Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Summary: 罗莎×艾吉奥 的糖醋里脊威尼斯钟塔上不为人知的故事❦
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Rosa (Assassin's Creed)
Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613089
Kudos: 1





	醒酒

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在AO3发文，如果有什么不妥的还请多包含！！

威尼斯的夜色总是令人迷醉，像是一杯醇香的白葡萄酒。

皎洁的月光洒在浪漫的海湾，弓箭手甚至都回家早眠。威尼斯的屋顶上却出现两个身影，在夜色下矫健地奔跑。是的，在房顶一看就是盗贼和艾吉奥，只是这次赛跑的是罗莎。

这并不是一场正式的比试，仅仅是一场闲夏的消遣罢了。以海湾的钟塔作为重点，难分伯仲的两人也不在意输赢。也许罗莎是在意的，但是她并不介意输给艾吉奥。

终于到了终点，罗莎喘着站着缓气，笑意盈盈看着艾吉奥：“今天跑的真快啊，嗯？”

艾吉奥很放松地笑起来，只有在她面前他才会这么放松：“总要赢过你一次，下去坐坐？”

罗莎欣然应允，两人从钟塔顶上爬到钟塔里面的观景台。晚风轻轻地吹拂着，叫人很惬意地微笑。艾吉奥站在塔中眺望着远处的大海，不由得叹息着这磅礴广袤的景色来。

“嘿，喝点吗？”罗莎从角落里摸出一瓶酒，，两个杯子，朝艾吉奥晃了晃。

艾吉奥认出是意大利酒庄的葡萄酒，有些欣喜地接过杯子：“你哪儿搞到的？”

“安东尼奥的存货，我和乌戈经常顺个一两瓶，有时候跟兄弟们就在这儿喝上一杯。”罗莎笑着起开了酒给艾吉奥倒上半杯，自己也倒了与他碰杯抿了一口。

艾吉奥没有直接喝，手上轻轻的摇晃着酒红色的液体，让罗莎别急着用酒解渴：“葡萄酒要醒一醒才好喝，你急什么？”

罗莎依着他放下酒杯，歪头看着他：“我怕我不着急……这男人就被人抢走了啊～”

艾吉奥被这带着调情性质的话说得局促，可他翡冷翠一枝花当然要撩回去：“我就在这儿，你要跟谁抢？”

罗莎爽朗地笑起来：“所以我说我喜欢你，你确实是个有趣的男孩儿。”确实，很让人心动，不过对方似乎顾忌着什么。他和自己做朋友很开心，如果真的恋爱……以后恐怕就做不成朋友了？罗莎笑着摇摇头，皎洁的月色下那张脸柔和的美好。晚风轻轻的吹拂，将艾吉奥的碎发吹到脸颊上，痒痒的，像是情人的吻。

艾吉奥不自主地抚上心口的胸甲，是刚刚跑的太快了，还没有缓过来吗？他顾不得葡萄酒还没有醒好，喝了一大口，更觉得心跳如擂鼓。不，这个女人理应得到和男人一样的尊重，我要是用我在翡冷翠那套对女孩的手段，未免……未免唐突佳人……

罗莎看艾吉奥在哪儿不知道想什么，笑骂着走上前解开他的胸甲：“穿一身铁跟个憨批似的也不嫌累，非要老娘亲自动手给你脱下来？”

原本旖旎的气氛瞬间被打破，艾吉奥哭笑不得地赶走脑中的想法，任由罗莎帮自己卸甲放松下来。

罗莎的手上带薄茧，划过艾吉奥的肌肤，又惹得钟塔上有些热意了。明明穿堂风凉快得很，怎么……怎么……艾吉奥不自主地虚扶着罗莎的腰，罗莎玩味地笑起来，眯着一双狡黠的明眸，声线颇懒洋洋地：“今晚有什么安排吗？”

“并没有。”当然没有，本来安东尼奥约了他喝酒，据说是意大利酒庄里搞来的，但是为了和罗莎赛跑，他推掉了。先不说和罗莎在一起他最放松，看看这酒……估计约安东尼奥他也找不到酒了。艾吉奥低下头看着罗莎，那双眼睛里是罗莎柔美的脸庞。罗莎慵懒地眨眨眼，一只手攀上艾吉奥的脖颈：“那，今晚陪我，好吗？”

艾吉奥没有说话，只觉得更加口干舌燥。他很想跟这个女人缠绵至天明，可那样，她和他从前撩过的女孩岂不没有了分别……不，这才叫唐突佳人……啊！未等他想清楚，他的衣襟已经被罗莎狠狠一拽，双唇触到了罗莎带着香气的唇舌，玫瑰的气息在他脑中爆裂开来，崩断了他最后一根理智的神经。

沉沦吧，面对她——她不是威尼斯最美的女人么？

放过她也太不艾吉奥·奥迪托雷了。

他听见自己的喘息紊乱，嘴角的亲吻声简直是心跳的最好伴奏。艾吉奥紧紧地箍住罗莎的腰，那腰肢儿真算得上是盈盈一握，他换了姿势，一手扶着她的腰，一手摩挲着她的背。罗莎似乎很满意艾吉奥的做法，薄茧不住地刺激着他的神经——明明她只是简单地为自己脱去衬衫，怎么现在自己这么……

男人的本能让他无暇思考这些，唇角含住对方的密唇，顺着那张小脸儿吻到发际，再轻柔地吮吸着她的耳垂。罗莎禁不住喟叹出声：“艾吉奥……”

那声音从耳膜穿透到脑子里，搅乱了他的思绪，把整个人搅成一团浆糊，然后渐渐向下冲去。属于刺客的袖剑已经渐渐弹出。没有铠甲的遮掩，罗莎很清晰地感受到了对方滚烫的情意。她很上道地一只手向下游走起来，让他更加难忍，怀抱着温香软玉的吻愈发缠绵，啧啧之声不绝于耳。

罗莎的衣服渐渐滑落，艾吉奥把地上的披风捡起来披在罗莎身上，一手探过去。情意已漫出，他再也按捺不住，刀子插进了她的体内。罗莎惊呼一声，难耐地喘息着：“你这家伙……倒是、倒是直接进来了……”

艾吉奥低笑，就算她平时再飒爽，此时也露出了点小女儿情态。管他什么唐突佳人呢，此刻与她在一起就够了。艾吉奥深情地望着她，堵住了罗莎想要骂娘的嘴：“My Rosa，我喜欢你。”

情意深深深入体，罗莎忍不住整个人舒展起来：“这话听起来毫无诚意……嗯……真的吗？”

艾吉奥哑然，自己这样子…说这句话最没可信度了。他将罗莎压在身下，自己支撑着身子，那双眼睛里只有罗莎一个人的身影，他缓叹了口气：“是啊……最没可信度了”他轻轻动了动腰，罗莎随之闷哼一声，他边低头轻轻吻上她的额头。

“所以，看好我，你就知道我说的是真心还是假意了。”

罗莎笑出了声，却被对方惩罚性地顶了一下。“你这家伙……嘶！招蜂引蝶恐怕是常事，我又怎么敢独占你呢？”

“玫瑰擅引来蝴蝶，可每朵雄花只会爱上雌花。我的玫瑰，我的罗莎，我是认真的。”他喘息着进行苍白的辩白，那腰眼儿一晃一晃的，罗莎的手抚住对方的腰线，不自主的随着对方的节奏律动起来。罗莎带着点得逞的笑，像是张牙舞爪的猫儿咬住了艾吉奥的肩膀。

艾吉奥吃痛，虽然这点小小的疼并不算什么，可他还是顺从地叫出声。压抑着情欲的痛呼自然叫对方更加兴奋。罗莎的低笑也让他更开心，她的身子在他怀里滚烫，和冰冷的地面形成了鲜明的对比。这时候艾吉奥倒庆幸自己早给她垫了一层披风。

情意想缠带来了无尽的痒意，像是某种欲望呼之欲出。他想，她也想。可他心疼她偏偏那样缓缓地，让她搅乱了思绪，每每想要将情意一股脑发泄出来，他便停下。罗莎似乎是按捺不住了，表情时间有些不悦：“艾吉奥，你怎么跟个娘们似的磨磨唧唧——”

罗莎一扭，翻身将艾吉奥骑在身下。艾吉奥瞬间感受到最紧的拥抱，罗莎也忍不住颤抖着身子叫起来。艾吉奥半抱着罗莎的身子，慢慢坐起，罗莎颤抖更甚，几乎瘫软在艾吉奥怀里。艾吉奥不住的吻着罗莎的脸颊：“My Rosa，Ti amo…

强烈的爱意从对方传达到自己的身体里，罗莎只觉得尾椎骨到天灵盖都被狂风掀开。艾吉奥的大手在自己身上摩挲，整个人都已经被艾吉奥牢牢禁锢。她喘息着撑起瘫软的身子，声音竭力维持着往日的慵懒，却因为现在的无力更显娇嗔：

“这时候葡萄酒总醒好了吧？”

**Author's Note:**

> ——by 漆雕青烛


End file.
